


sir, hold my hand

by nicolorenaldigenovia



Series: in all the worlds: TOG tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blushing, First Meetings, Flirting, Holding Hands, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Booker - Freeform, Shared Goal, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia
Summary: “I wost Papa. I went to wook for Unca cosh we soopwise then I wost Papa!”Nicky blinks, trying to parse through what was being said to him. “You lost Papa as you were looking for your Uncle? Is your Uncle meant to meet you here?” he asks, and the child nods, sniffling into his little fist.“Yesh. Pease hep? Wook?” he asks, voice so small, and Nicky nods softly, gently extending his hand towards the child.“Of course. May I hold your hand?” He’s trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible, and smiles when the child grabs his hand, little hand squeezing at two of his fingers.“Wow. Yous has big hands wike Papa anna Unca,” he says, looking up at Nicky as he stands then, to grab his things and soon they’re walking. The little one is turning his head, looking all over, sniffling. Nicky feels awful for him.“What’s your Papa’s name?”“Sebastien,” he replies, nodding. “Anna my Unca name Yufu.”***or the one where nicky helps a lost child find his uncle and his papa.***now with sequel:from me, to future you
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: in all the worlds: TOG tumblr prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114157
Comments: 9
Kudos: 268





	sir, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Another one, which can be found [here](https://theyusufalkaysani.tumblr.com/post/640808797916610560/you-help-a-lost-child-find-their-parent-together) on tumblr. This actually introduces a new story I'm going to possibly, most likely, be expanding on.

“Excoose me.” 

Nicky blinks, food halfway to his mouth, and he turns to find a little boy staring at him, light eyes wide and shining. The little boy is _tiny_ , probably four years old at most, and had light blond curls that are falling over his eyes. And completely alone. Nicky puts down his food beside him, and then crouches in front of the child now, smiling softly. 

“Hello little sir, how may I help you?” he asks, and smiles even more when the child giggles into his little hands, before sniffling. 

“I wost Papa. I went to wook for Unca cosh we soopwise then I wost Papa!” 

Nicky blinks, trying to parse through what was being said to him. “You lost Papa as you were looking for your Uncle? Is your Uncle meant to meet you here?” he asks, and the child nods, sniffling into his little fist. 

“Yesh. Pease hep? Wook?” he asks, voice so small, and Nicky nods softly, gently extending his hand towards the child. 

“Of course. May I hold your hand?” He’s trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible, and smiles when the child grabs his hand, little hand squeezing at two of his fingers. 

“Wow. Yous has big hands wike Papa anna Unca,” he says, looking up at Nicky as he stands then, to grab his things and soon they’re walking. The little one is turning his head, looking all over, sniffling. Nicky feels awful for him.

“What’s your Papa’s name?” 

“Sebastien,” he replies, nodding. “Anna my Unca name Yufu.” Then the little one looks up at him, blinking. 

Nicky smiles at him. “I’m Nicky,” he offers, softly and the little one nods then, his curls falling over his eyes. 

“Hi Icky. I’s Josefee,” he says, and Nicky doesn’t even have time to think of how this child is saying his name, because the child is squeaking in delight, before letting go of his hand. Because really? Sebastien, no problem, but Nicky is _Icky_. 

Oh, he can hear Quynh cackling already. 

He shakes his head and follows, and sees the little boy run to a man a tall man, who was gasping and clinging to child now, spinning on the spot. 

“Unca Yufu!” The child screams just as the man looks at child closely, before pressing soft kisses on his forehead, cheeks and hair. 

“Joseph! Oh you are such a little trouble, baby! Now we gotta find your Papa, are you okay?!” the man, his Yufu says, and Joseph nods, before pointing at Nicky. 

“Mista Icky foun’ me!” he exclaims, and the man turns his full attention on him now, face lighting up in a wide, iridescent smile, and Nicky swears his ears start ringing he’s so _flustered._ When the man starts to walk towards him, he whimpers, looking around, before looking at his feet. 

“Mr. Icky, thank you,” he hears and Nicky flushes red then, before gulping and looking up. 

“Nicky,” he corrects with a soft voice, smiling at Joseph then, before looking at the man. “It’s Nicky…Mr. Yufu?” Although with this child’s track record, he’s probably wrong. The man laughs then, and looks at the child in his arms, before squeezing him, and then smiling back at Nicky, and he can’t help but stare. 

Because what a smile. What a _face_. 

“Yusuf,” he says then, tiling his head, his curls falling over his eyes in the most endearing of ways. “Thank you for finding my godson,” he says, sighing softly. “Now I have to find his Papa, my phone is dead and—”

“I can help!” Nicky finds himself saying, before biting his lip. “I have a phone,” he starts, and Joseph nods then, one hand curling over his Uncle’s hair, tugging gently. 

“Anna he goo findy. He hep, Unca!” he says, and Yusuf grins then, winking at Nicky before turning to his godson and he hopes then that the man doesn’t see how ready he is to melt to the floor then. 

“Well then, Mr. Nicky, we found one baby, now we gotta find another one! This one’s a lot bigger, and more French,” he says, and Nicky snorts. Joseph blinks then and nods to him. 

“Mr. Icky! Yous hasta hol’ his hand!” he says, nodding. “Is how we foun’ Unca, memba’?” he says, and Nicky blinks then, looking at Yusuf, who’s smiling wide now. Then, he extends his hand to Nicky. 

“Are you ready to help me, Mr. Nicky?” he asks, in a soft, smooth voice, and Nicky swears he’s falling. In step, or to trip, or in love, he’s not sure. But as he holds Yusuf’s hand then, and squeezes it, he finds that he doesn’t care what it is. It just feels right. So he nods, and smiles at Yusuf. 

“Yes.”

And Yusuf just grins, and presses his thumb on his palm, and squeezes, before smirking and bouncing his godson once in his arms, his hold firm around Nicky’s hand. 

“Perfect.”


End file.
